This section introduces information that may be related to or provide context for some aspects of the technique described herein and/or claimed below. This information is background facilitating a better understanding of that which is disclosed herein. This is a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion is to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
When utilizing battery cells, the user must insert the cell in the correct orientation in order for the output voltage to be utilized properly. This presents a difficulty in some circumstances. For example, soldiers operating in low light and high stress conditions are not in a position to devote much attention and effort toward getting the battery cells properly oriented.
The presently disclosed technique is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above. Even if solutions are available to the art to address these issues, the art is always receptive to improvements or alternative means, methods and configurations. Thus, there exists and need for technique such as that disclosed herein.